objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Anthony's Object Camp
In this page, you will see Anthony's camp named, Anthony's BFDI/II Camp progress. 16 contestants are battling to win Dream Island. New videos are uploaded every Friday (later Saturday). This camp is created by AnthonyBFDI and created in New York, USA. The videos are always in 1080p. So far, Pencil rejoined and Dora was replaced by Spongy. When 12 contestants remain, it is the merge. Editing Rules #Use the correct spelling and grammar as well using standard English. Information must be true. #Do not spam edits to just earn badges. That is uncooperative. #If you spot a mistake or if something is missing, correct it. #Do not vandalize! That is against the rules! #Do not create a page and copy all content from the page. See the full list of rules here. General Game Rules Do challenges so you might have a chance having immunity and you might even win a win token if you do best on challenges. If you don't do a challenge, you lose 7 points. If you have less than 1 point, you will be put up for resign-ups. There is no cheating! Cheating results elimination! Contestant Status Description This is used for contestants' status. Table *The strikes were no longer supported because of points. Every time you don't do the challenge, you lose 7 points. If you have less than 1 point, you will be put up for resign-ups. Color Codes Points Lime means the contestant gets the highest amount of points. Light lime means the contestant gets at least 21 points. White means nothing. Blue means this user debuted in the game. Yellow means this contestant is in the danger zone but has at least 7 points and the user debuted the game. Orange means this contestant is in the danger zone but has at least 7 points. Red means this contestant is in the danger zone and has less than 7 points. Keywords *Means that the contestant been put for re-sign ups for at least once. **The original contestant has been replaced by a new one. X Means that the person has cheated and cannot rejoin or debut. + Team Captain - Means that the person signed up more than once and now gets a disadvantage next challenge. Camp Information Summary by Episode Pre-Merge 1A: The announcer introduced the contestants. He talked about confessionals and tokens. The challenge will to pick a team name. The best 2 team names will be used in team challenges. 1B/2A: 3 people did the challenge. 2 best team names were accepted (Awesome Asteroids and Blazing Rocks). The next challenge is to pick one box from 1 - 16. This challenge ended. 2B: 3 people did the challenge. Blazing Rocks got a negative score while the lousy Awesome Asteroids members don't do the challenge. So Awesome Asteroids are up for elimination. At night, Lightbulb asked the Announcer if she can use the win tokens. The announcer said, "You may use the token anytime until tomorrow at morning". 2C/3A: It was finally Cake At Stake. It had 4 votes. 3 of them got votes. Grassy is safe with 1 votes. It was down to Dora and Pencil. They got reasons why both of them will be eliminated. Dora was the last person safe. Pencil is eliminated because she was mean in BFDIA. It had 1 confessional and the challenge was to find the announcer. Flower is the new host unless the announcer comes back. She explains the challenges and gave time to do challenges until 8/30/13. That night, the announcer was still hiding. 2 hours later, he found a perfect spot. 3B: 2 people did the challenge. 11 of them are now up for resign-ups. Flower will be creating a new token if they received at least 5 votes. Awesome Asteroids are up for elimination again. At night, Flower left this camp. The Resign-ups Space is now built by Leafy. Whoever is up for resign-ups, they will be. 3C/4A: He announced that he will upload videos every Saturday instead of Friday. Awesome Asteroids are up for elimination, again. Lightbulb is safe with 1 vote. And Dora gets eliminated with 2 votes. 1 confessional were sent. Then, the HPRC is there, and the announcer recovers Marker and Trousers. It was the next challenge. The challenge was to play RPS. This marks the team will be temporarily broken up. 4B: 5 people did the challenge. They all get immunity. Lightbulb is also up for resign-ups. Salt, Marker and Grassy. This marks the first time that contains a credit roll at the end. This also marks the first time more than 3 people did the challenge. 4C/5A: It is once again Cake At Stake. The people who did not do the challenge are up for elimination. Firey and Trousers both got 1 vote and Lightbulb is eliminated with two votes. The next challenge is weightlifting. 5B: This marks the new intro. 4 people did the challenge. Trousers and Rocky got win tokens and Marker got his immunity token. So Firey, Bomby, Clock and Pen is up for elimination. Also, Pencil, Dora and Lightbulb has a chance to rejoin. At night, suddenly, it became dark. And the pumpkin announced how many days until Halloween. 5C/6A: Clock is eliminated with 1 vote via tiebreaker of Firey. The next challenge is to do math. It contains 10 7th grade questions. 6B: The announcer is happy about the widescreen. 4 people did the challenge. Bomby, Firey, Pencil, Tennis Ball, Nonexisty, Golf Ball and Clock is up for resign-ups. Marker stole Pencil's win token and Bell earned a win token. Firey, Pen and Bomby is up for elimination. 6C/7A: The grass is orange, the sky is dark. The contestants up for elimination received orange cake (Halloween Cake) except for Firey because he got (3 or 100% of) votes. The next challenge is to Trick-N-Treat. It contains 6 houses. If they get a treat, they will earn points. If they get a trick, they will lose points. 7B: 3 people did the challenge. Pen and Salt are now up for resign-ups. Houses 2, 3 and 5 have a trick and houses 1, 4 and 6 have a treat. This is the first time the Awesome Asteroids wins this challenge. No one got any tokens. This is the last video that is fully non-merged. Then, it turned from nighttime to daytime (just like in BFDI Episode 17) 7C: This is the first time that Blazing Rocks are up for elimination. Bell, Golf Ball, Nonexisty, Rocky, Trousers, Tennis Ball are safe with 0 votes. Marker is also safe wih 1 vote. Salt is eliminated with 3 votes. Then. she gets teleported to the TLC. Merge 8A: The next challenge is the Dangerous Doors. Two of them each round are dangerous. 8B: Half of the remaining contestants did the challenge. Tennis Ball, Rocky and Marker failed Round 1, Trousers failed Round 3, and Bell and Nonexisty got win tokens. The points system started. Doing and winning challenges is getting points and getting votes and ignoring challenges is losing points. If a contestant reaches 0 points, they will be put up for resign-ups. 8C/9A: The cake was the Mystery Cake. Pencil and Grassy received something by having 0 votes, then Pen has 2 votes, Spongy is eliminated with 4 votes. The next challenge was to create cakes. A contestant can earn up to 10 points depending how well was the cake. A contestant has to name to cake or they will occur a penalty by having 2 points off. 9B: 5 people did the challenge. (3 successors, 2 tried), and 1 was excused. The others didn't. Golfball, Bomby and Pencil are up for resign-ups. Pen's cake was the best cake, so it is being used for the next Cake At Stake. Bell, Golf Ball, Bomby and Pencil are up for elimination. The background starts to change as well as the resign-ups space. 9C/10A: There is the major change is this camp. Anyways, Pencil, Bomby, Golfball and Bell are up for elimination. Everyone is safe but Golf Ball. Golf Ball is eliminated with 2 votes and get teleported to the TLC. The next challenge is writing, they have 3 options to choose from to write. Pencil and Bomby are still up for resign-ups. This challenge will end at 12 / 7 / 2013. The debut ceremony will end at 12 / 21 / 2013. Eliminations Lightbulb's elimination: Lightbulb didn't have a user so she gets eliminated. She was in 16th place. Clock's elimination: Clock was eliminated due to the tiebreaker. 15th Place. Firey's elimination: Firey was eliminated by getting all(100%) of the votes in this camp. He is the also the first one to be teleported in the teleportation device. 14th Place. Salt's elimination: Salt was eliminated due to the viewers not liking her. 13th Place. Spongy's elimination: Spongy was eliminated due to the '2 Strikes' problem. 12th Place. Golf Ball's elimination: Golf Ball was elimination because she was too bossy in BFDI(A). 11th Place. Token Status A challenge pass is also a token. Gallery Can be used anytime. Give credit to AnthonyBFDI! (Youtube name is Anthony Regner) BFDI-II Camp.png|My first BFDI/II Camp Logo. ReSign-Ups Space.png|Resign-Ups Space HD BFDI-II Camp New.png|My second BFDI / II Camp Logo Confessionals Room.png|The confessionals room. ReSign-Ups Space Results.png Inside the TLC (isomertic).png|Inside the TLC isomertic Inside the TLC.png|Inside the TLC Inside the TLC (isomertic widescreen).png|Inside the TLC Widescreen Inside the TLC (widescreen).png|Inside the TLC Widescreen Confessionals Room (widescreen).png|Confessionals Room Widescreen ReSign-Ups Space (widescreen).png|Resign-Ups Space HD Widescreen Challenge (Oldies).png|The old challenge layout. BFDI-II Camp Intro 4th.png|My previous BFDI / II Camp Logo. HPRC (Improved).png|HPRC. Better. House BFDI/II Camp.png|Trick-N-Treat House. Challenge Pass (HD).png|Challenge Pass (HD) Challenge Pass.png|Challenge Pass (SD) Revenge Token (BFDI/II Camp).png|Revenge Token (future use) Yoyle Token.png|Yoyle Token (future use) 25 cents.png|25 cents! Buy tokens! (future use) 100 cents.png|100 cents. Valuable! (future use) Halloween Cake.png|Halloween Cake (halloween use) Cake Slice Halloween.png|Halloween Cake Slice (halloween use) Background (October).png|Background (October/Halloween use) Background (October CAS 4).png|Background during Cake at Stake (October/Halloween use only) Ending_Poster.png|This is used at the end of videos. ReSign-Ups_Space_v2_(widescreen).png|Newer Resign-Ups Space. Loser_Box_Lid_(Gray).png|Loser Box Lid Loser_Box_(Gray).png|Loser Box Background_v2.png|Background (Day) Background_v2_Night.png|Background (Night) Background_v2_Sunset.png|Background (Sunset) Nonexisty_Icon.png|Nonexisty's Icon Links for Testing Videos These BFDI/II Camp testing videos are here: *BFDI/II Camp Beta Video 1: http://youtu.be/IEnDAu15mUU *BFDI/II Camp Beta Video 2: http://youtu.be/9vxTXKtQLR4 *BFDI/II Camp Beta Video 3*: http://youtu.be/bFyUvZ3RWlg Videos To see Anthony's BFDI/II Camp Videos, these are the links. *Anthony's BFDI/II Camp Videos *Anthony's BFDI/II Camp Older Videos Trivia Please Note: Not all trivia information are accurate. So please aware, if there is something to add or improve, go ahead! *This is the one of the few camps that a contestant got replaced. *This is the only camp that have it's own resign-ups place. *This is the camp that take the longest to finish sign-ups. *These videos on this camp, "Elimination 5 / Challenge 7" and "Results 7" contains copyrighted music. *Pen's (formerly Tennis Ball's) name changed from Esden Grohe to gwenandcody29. *The next video will the first major update of this camp. Fonts Used Calibri- Main usage before 8C and continues at presentations. Segoe UI - Mostly used in 8C and later. Shag Lounge - Used in all videos with few exceptions. Tahoma - Used one time at 7B. Category:BFDI Category:II Category:Battle For Dream Island Category:Camp Category:Camps Category:Anthony's Things